Forgotten Past Remembered
by ThePinkyPop
Summary: Adam and Jay haven't seen each other in months. When Adam returns from his torn achilles, he's immediately put in a storyline with Jay. Can the two work together again or will they end up driving their friendship further apart?
1. Reunions

**So I got bored and found this on my laptop. I was meant to post this but forgot. I wrote this ages ago so it might not be that good. Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**Forgotten Past Remembered**

**Chapter 1**

**(Christian's POV)**

The 31st of January 2010. A night of glory and matches. But the most important one of them all, the Royal Rumble match. The one match that whoever wins it, would get a title match at Wrestlemania. Every wrestler dreams of going there, fighting at that show. I had fought there before so many times, but still get excited whenever I have a match at Wrestlmania. My participation at the Royal Rumble had been short and simple though.

It always was. In the past, I was busy in getting other championships and trying to succeed in my tag team side of my career that winning the Rumble was never that important. But now I had the opportunity. Yet, it still passed me. At TLC = Tables, Ladders and Chairs last month, I had a ladder match against Shelton Benjamin for my belt. I was so excited. Ladder matches are mine and Shelton's speciality and we gave the crowd an amazing match.

But Vince told me I had to give my belt to Shelton and that bothered me. I had nothing against Shelton, in fact he was a good friend, but I felt that losing would put me in a jobbing position again. I lost and I'm still wrestling the likes of Regal and Jackson with cheers from my Peeps. I love the crowds support but would like to be drafted to Raw or Smackdown this year. Back to the Royal Rumble. The outcome of the big battle royal.

Shocking for the fans although it was anticipated. The winner is… Edge. After tearing his Achilles tendon last year, he made his shocking return at number 30 and went on to win the Royal Rumble match. The same thing had happened for 'Taker in 2007 and Cena in 2008 but it was still a good way of bringing him back. It was between Chris Jericho and Edge at the end, everyone else had been eliminated. The two fought for a few minutes and then Edge got the advantage and won.

Cheers erupted in the crowd with Edge standing on a turnbuckle, his hands raised and his infamous grin on his face. He is now going to Wrestlemania. Chris Jericho stomped off angry and swore revenge on Edge. It should be a good rivalry. I haven't spoken to him yet. Not properly. Since his injury, we have only spoken by phone. I'm planning on stopping by, to his locker room. When I have the guts I mean. I just don't know what to say to him. **Dun dun Gooooo, If you close you eyes your life, a naked truth revealed. Dreams you never lived, and sca…**

_Beep, who could that be? The caller ID says Vince McMahon. Eek._

_"Hello"_

_"Christian, I need you to come to my office immediately. I have important news to discuss with you. If you want to keep your job, you won't be late."_

_"Ok sir, be right there"._

Beep, beep, beep. He hung up on me. Why the hell can't he call me Jay or even Jason. Well I may as well see what he wants before I get fired. I get up and exit the empty Raw locker room. Seeing as I don't have to work till tomorrow, Vince does let me and the other ECW guys come to Raw to watch. We can also help if he needs it. ECW is in this arena tomorrow anyway. A lot of the guys are training and others aren't here yet. It feels kind of deserted in this place. It is also quiet. Apart from a few staff and tech people, and the random superstar or 2, I am the only one walking in the hall. One superstar I do spot is William Regal.

He spots me too and smiles an English grin while nodding his head as a greeting. I smile back and walk on. Regal is a really nice guy outside the ring and we get along. Despite having to face him a lot on ECW, I do enjoy every match I have with him. I whistle my theme song to myself while I stroll to Vince's office. I wonder what he has to talk to me about. Eventually I reach my destination. The door says Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Chairman of The Board in gold writing.

Knock, knock, knock. I wait a minute but get no answer. I sigh in annoyance and knock again. Still no answer.

"Mr McMahon, it's me. Jay...Christian".

Silence.

"I'll be one minute", a gruff voice from behind the door startles me.

Great, what the hell is he doing in there? I lean impatiently against the door waiting for Vince to let me in. I hear soft muttering from in Vince's office. He must be on the phone. The words Raw and Storyline are audible to my hears.

Vince seems fondest of Raw. I love Raw too, it's where I started my career. It wait for what feels like 15 minutes. I look around to try and entertain myself. I stop when I spot a person walking towards me. I see, walking down the hall in a fast pace a familiar person. He sees me too and stops in his tracks. We stare at each other, both thinking we're dreaming. He looks at the floor and continues to walk slower towards me. He touches his arm and brushes the loose hair out of his face.

I pray that Vince would come out of his office already. Too late. He reaches me and we stand a meter apart from each other. Vince must have called him too. I chance a look at him. He has changed a bit. He looks a bit flabby and his hair is scruffy looking. He looks at me for a split second then back to the floor. I hadn't seen him since last year. Hell, the last time I even talked to him was in November when he wished me a Happy Birthday. It was February the 1st now.

I feel uncomfortable around the man that I refer to as my best friend. I decide to say something to break the tension.

"Congratulations Adam (aka Edge)", I say without thinking.

He looks up at me again, with a face that looks almost shocked. His eyebrows furrow. "What?", he says in a shocked voice.

"Congratulations on winning the Royal Rumble".

"Oh, well uh thanks", he replies and scratches his head.

"So…How's things with you, your foot ok now?" We look at each other, staring at the faces we haven't seen in months.

"Well, the doctor says I'm all healed up and I can go back to the gym and get fit and stuff and well, I guess I'm pretty good. How about you?".

"Oh, well I'm good too, you know, putting up with stuff on ECW and eh…", I try to think of what to say but am interrupted when the door I'm leaning on opens all of sudden. I am jerked and fall into the office. Luckily I catch the ground with my hands and stop myself from falling onto Vince's "million dollar" carpet.

Mr McMahon sighs and then bellows at me in a stern voice, "Jason Reso, if you ever lean on my office door or fall onto my carpet ever again, your ass will be fired, I will sue you on damage terms and I'll make sure that you never find a job again. Understood, good. You have been warned young man. Now stand up and get your ass on a chair. You too Copeland".

As I stand up I absorb all he says and reply, "Yes sir, understood and I'm sorry. Won't happen again".

I sit down on the nearest chair and watch as Adam does the same. At least Vince called me by my real name. I watch Adam turn his head to Vince and as I also turn my head, I see what looks like a grin. He finds my stupidity funny. He's back alright. I let a small smile form on my face but again I am caught.

"Christian, if you find this funny, then maybe you should go into Witness Protection before I kill you".

My smile instantly fades and I mutter, "Sorry".

Someone's in a bad mood. I see Adam's head turn slightly to look at me. I look at my legs and wait for someone to speak. "So, you both are probably wondering why I called you here", Vince says out loud. I look up and nod my head yes.

"What do you need sir?", Adam asks.

"Well, I have had a major idea on a new storyline that involves both of you", he points at us and then continues, "Over the past year since your return Christian, fans have been begging for an E+C reunion. So, I have decided to give it too them. What do you think?".

A storyline. With. Adam.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome. :)**


	2. Are we ok?

**I realised when I read back over chapter 1 that I confused myself. To get things straight, the date is Feb 1st which means Raw is on tonight. Christian is at the arena even though he's on ECW. He's not wrestling, he's just watching. I cleared that up**** chapter 1 (Added a bit in). Same for Edge. ECW is tomorrow then. In my story, I mean. Just had to get that right. Anyway, sorry for the late update. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Christian's POV)**

"Well, I can't wait all day. What do you think?", Vince interrupts me from my thoughts. I look up after a minute, the shock visible on my face.

"What?"

"Are you on something Reso? I said what do you think of the storyline?", Vince replies getting irritated.

"Oh yeah. Sorry", I say quietly.

"Isn't it a little rushed?", Adam says suddenly. I turn my head to look at him, the same shock on his face. "I don't see why. You are both faces now, a long time since that happened. Christian's also been here a year in February and the fans have been waiting long enough".

I watch as Adam agrees, though he doesn't look comfortable with the fact. I turn my head away from him, feeling slightly hurt from his lack of enthusiasm. I am shocked at the idea too but I do want to do it. What if he doesn't. "It's settled then. I'll work out how things will come together".

A thought occurs to me as he finishes, "I'm on ECW though".

"Ah, yes, that's right. But you won't be for much longer", Vince states.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?".

"Well, lets admit it. ECW isn't what it used to be. Quite frankly, it's outdated. I've come up with a new idea to introduce new superstars from FCW into the WWE. A show called NXT or Next will be replacing the 'fallen brand'. I will be announcing it on ECW". Well this day keeps getting better. That must be why he's coming on ECW tomorrow. If my new storyline's a shock, then this just kicked it's ass.

"A new show…what? Sir, no offence but is that a good idea?".

"Yes, I believe it is. This will be next evolution of wrestling", Vince puts his hands up, signalling the future. I take in what he's saying but one shock after another can't be good for me.

"What about the superstars on ECW?".

"They will go to Raw or Smackdown. You can come to Smackdown so the reunion can work". I nod slowly, not completely agreeing with this. As much as I want to go back to Smackdown, I've really enjoyed my time on ECW. It was a change.

"Right, now that that is settled, I must go to a meeting. If you think of anything that you could do to make the storyline more interesting, do tell me".

Vince stands up and so does Adam. I also get up slowly. Vince walks towards the door and opens it. Adam walks out first, avoiding eye contact as he passes me. I follow him and Vince shuts the door after he walks out. "Oh, this reunion will include Chris Jericho to further your rivalry Copeland", he says quickly before walking down the hall.

Me and Adam are left standing in the corridor. This is the moment I had earlier before we went into Vince's office. Instead of being a coward, this time I look directly at him. He must feel my gaze on him, cause he looks at me too.

"So, time for E+C again", I say.

"Yeah, it's been a long time".

"Long time", I repeat.

"What are you doing now?", Adam asks me.

"I, eh… have some things to sort out and get ready", I lie. Coward's back.

"Oh, ok then. Me too", he replies. I hear the disappointment in his voice and instantly feel bad.

Plus, I know he just lied to me. So he must know I lied to him. "It's a busy world, huh. Well, I guess I'll see you later then", I utter.

He nods to me and smiles. It looks forced which makes me feel worse. I fake my own smile before walking past him. My arm brushes of his and all the memories come flooding back. The old E+C before the split, playing pranks on the guys (mainly Chris), hanging out, all the nice things. Then I remember when I was leaving for TNA and things took a turn for the worse. We had fights, stopped talking for a while. We made up but I don't think he really ever got over the fact that I left. Then I came back and we were good for a while. We travelled together, just like old times. But then things went bad again. When he got injured.

"Are you ok?".

I look up at Adam, realising I had stopped walking. His face looks slightly concerned and a bit confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine". I walk on, sighing softly to myself. How could I be so stupid.

Maybe the storyline won't work after all. The question he should have been asking me is are we ok. I chance a look back at him, to see if he's watching me. I turn my body to look at him and end up looking at his face. He's staring at me. I stop moving again. The thought of turning back crosses my mind. We stay still for a moment. For those few seconds, I see the old Adam in his eyes. But then reality comes back. How can we make E+C work again if we can't make Adam and Jay work.

Adam brushes his hair back with his hand before he turns on his heels, his back now facing me. He hesitates and I think he might come back but I'm proved wrong when he walks down the hall. I put my hand to my forehead and rub it roughly in frustration. That went awful. I turn around and walk back to the locker room.

**(Edge's POV)**

What the hell am I doing! For a second I thought we might actually have a proper conversation. But no. Huuuuuuh. Maybe I should ask Vince to postpone the storyline. Or to not do it at all. No, he's keen to do it, he won't change his mind. Plus it will be good for the company. What am I saying. I should be happy that I'm teaming with Jay again. Just like old times. So why am I not as ecstatic as Vince wants me to be.

Huh, maybe it would help if I was actually talking to Jay. Properly. Not just small talk. Which ends with transparent lies. Tag teams are meant to have good chemistry. So they can work together better. When we were E+C, our chemistry was better then good. It was the best it had ever been. But now… now it's as if we've only met. We don't know each other. It's so damn frustrating. Where did it go wrong?

"Hey, Adam, wait up".

I stop walking as a familiar voice enters my ears. I turn around and face the man that's quickly walking up to me.

"Hi Chris", I say, happy to see another of my best friends.

"Hey", he replies.

"What's up?", I ask as we start walking in unison.

"Nothing much. Just the usual. You?".

"Same really. Though I did get called to Vince's office not to long ago".

"Oh, what did you do?", he eagerly asks.

"I'm not in trouble. No, he wanted to tell me about a new storyline I'm in", I utter, deliberately leaving out that Jay was also there. "Really? I thought you were going to feud with me for a while". I pause before answering. "I am, but with a little help". Chris's eyebrow raises in curiosity. "Help. From who?". "Oh, eh", I pause momentarily, deciding whether I should say who.

"Jay", I whisper, hoping he didn't hear.

"What? I can't hear you".

"Jay", I say a little louder.

"Jay? Really?", he inquires, excitement in his voice. "Yep". "Wow, that's great! We can make this the rivalry of the year. E+C versus Jerishow". "It's going to be good", I feign excitement. Chris doesn't buy it. "You don't sound very happy about it".

"I am", I answer quickly. To quickly.

"Adam. Come on. What's wrong?". Chris walks in front of me and stops. He crosses his arms lazily and waits for an answer.

"Nothing".

Chris doesn't budge. "Adam".

" We're just having communication problems, that's all", I grumble, walking around him. He walks by my side again and continues the conversation. "Things that bad?". "What do mean, Chris?". "I can see it in your face. You two are fighting again, aren't you?".

I stop again and turn to face him. "No. Actually, it's worse this time. We really aren't talking to each other".

"But why?".

"I don't know", I say, giving up , "I can't find a reason why. But it doesn't help that we haven't seen each other in months".

Chris nods understandably. "Can't you try to talk?", he suggests. "We did, back there a few minutes ago. Want to guess how well it went?". "Judging by how sour you are, not well". "Worse then not well. He even lied to me". "A bad lie?". "No, but it doesn't matter how bad it was. It was the fact that he lied to get out of talking to me".

"You want me to talk to him?".

I brush my hair back and reply, "I don't know".

"I have to anyway so I could just mention it"

"Why do you have to?".

"I'm facing him in a match on ECW tomorrow. We need to work out who will win and stuff".

Vince must have been planning this storyline in advance. "Oh, ok", I mumble. "You don't have to talk to him about though. We'll work it out on our own", I continue, trying to sound confident. "In time for when you start to team up again?".

I wait a long moment, thinking of which answer to say out loud. "We'll work it out", I reply eventually. "I have to go think some things over. See you later". I give him a quick smile and turn back to where I was going. "Bye", I hear him say from behind me. I sigh as I walk, keeping my head held high as I focus on the canteen just ahead of me.

We'll work things out.

* * *

**That's it for chap 2. Just a heads up that the next chap will be a few hours later, when Raw is on live. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
